That Night
by Baby Gurl92
Summary: What do you think would have happened if Angela did sleep with Jordan that night at the abandoned house. R&R p.s may take long time to upload new chapter


A/N- This is my first fanfiction even though i have been a member for like a really long time.OK I hope you like, oh and i have this thing where i sometimes take a long time to update chapters, usually cuz my computer is retarded. Ok here we go.

p.s. this is the day after that night

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

ANGELA'S POV

_The way you feel after you have done it, is just hard to explain. I mean for some reason i just don't feel special anymore. Does that even make sense. And what you think during can sometimes be so weird. Like what I was thinking was about what my parents were doing. I know that doesn't make sense. I think the way you feel afterwards is what it meant to you._

"ANGELA I DON'T WANT TO HAVE TO COME AND GET YOU." Patti, Angela's mom yelled.

"I'M UP MOM." Angela said still in bed, she felt really sore. She went over to her robe and put it on. As she very slowly went downstairs she realized it was hard for her to walk.

"So Angela what did you and Jordan do last night." Patti asked curious to know.

"Why did I have to get up early?" Angela asked still half asleep.

"Don't change the subject, I wanna know. Did you boogie?" Patti said.

"I hope you're joking. Mom, did you want to tell Grandma what you did at parties?" Angela said as an attempt to change the subject again.

"So you stayed at the party and didn't do anything?"

_Why does my mom keep prieing(_sp?) _at this?_

"Oh mom please."

"OK, the reason why you had to get up his because we need to go winter coat shopping." (A/N i made this up by the way, i don't exactly know why see needed to get up cuz no school it was saturday.)

Then the phone rang.

"Hello." Angela said.

"So Angela Tino told me that Jordan said you guys did it, is it true?" Rayanne asked.

"Oh my god I was gonna wait till Monday."

"So it is, I want the details like all of them."

"I can't right now cuz my mom is home.

**MONDAY**

Angela woke up and headed towards the bathroom

_What day is it. _She started to count on her fingers_. That can't be right_. She recounted about five times

"Shit."

"ANGELA COME DOWN FOR BREAKFEST." Graham yelled.

_I'll just wait a couple days then I'll assume that._

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

She saw Jordan walking down the hall, she needed to tell somebody and he seemed to be the right person.

"Hey, Jordan can I talk to you?"

"Ummm, not right now Angela I umm like have something to do."

"But it is really important."

"Later, ok."

After Jordan walked away Rayanne and Ricky walked up to her.

"You shouldn't have slept with him now he is just gonna ditch you." Rayanne told her.

"He wouldn't, would he?" Angela asked

"Angela, you did you see the other girls he's been with. None of them are with him. He nails and bails." Rayanne said putting it as polite as possible.

"I need to talk to you guys in private." As the three headed for there morning ritual of being in the girls bathroom Angela almost broke into tears. She checked the stalls to make sure no one else was in there.

Ricky and Rayanne were both looking at themselves in the mirror.

"You guys I think I'm pregnant." At that moment Angela's 2 friends stood in shock, there expressions dumbfounded.

"Does Jordan know?" Ricky asked.

"No, I tried to talk to him this morning but he left."

At that moment Rayanne left the bathroom, both Angela and Ricky popped there heads out, "Rayanne where are you going?" Ricky asked. "Follow her."

Turned out she went to talk to Jordan.

"Catalano, what is your problem?" Rayanna asked interrupting the groups conversation. She dragged him out of the group.

"Umm what do you mean?" He asked

"I mean with Angela, you ditched her."

"I had to, you don't understand." He replied

"No I don't please explain it to me."

"I have a reputation. I need to keep it."

"No, you know have a responsibilty ASS HOLE." She smacked him and walked away.

JORDAN'S POV

_What does she mean by that. God damn my face hurts. I do really care about Angela, I guess I shuold talk to her._

REGULAR POV

"Angela, can we talk?"Jordan said walking towards her.

"CATALANO stay away." Rayanne said stepping infront of his view.

"Angela, please."

"Rayanne I should talk to him alone."

Rayanne and Ricky let them talk in private but stayed close just in case.

"So like what did you wanna talk about earlier."

"Why are you like that?" Angela asked

"Like what?" Jordan asked very confuesed

"I don't know what people call Nail and Bail, why do you do that."

"My reputation."

"Jordan, I'm pregnant."

Jordan just stood there looking at her for about 5 minutes "and it's mine?" he finally said

"Umm yeah."

"Do your parents know?"

"No but they will find out eventually."

"We should tell them, together." Jordan said

ANGELA'S POV

_OK so he wants to take responsibilty_

"My Dad is gonna kill you."

"I'll take that chance."

A/N I'm gonna end the chapter there, it may be confusing with my typing, and sorry about the spelling mistakes and the pointless conversations. Next chapter they tell her parents. p.s don't you like the new Jordan


End file.
